Dorks 'r' Us 2
Dorks 'r' Us 2 is the sequel to Dorks 'r' Us. It was written by Zooplankton on August 8, 2008. Like its predecessor, the cast is made up of guest stars along with a few characters made by Zooplankton as well as characters from the canon story. Dorks 'r' Us 2 was made because the orignal Dorks 'r' Us was left at a cliffhanger, and he felt that the series should be ended properly. The humor in Dorks 'r' Us 2 was smarter, wittier, and overall funnier than the orignal, with a lot less focus on sillyiness and more on plot. Much like the orignal, it suddenly ended with a cliffhanger, and Zooplankton does have interest in producing a final sequel. Summary The sequel starts from where Dorks 'r' Us left off. After going on a mission to save their friends, the cast goes back to the Dumb people 'R' Us factory, where they had to work at. Pridak (who is the manager of the factory) punishes them for leaving work by making them fix a radiation waste machine, which was nearly about to explode. When they try to fix the machine, it explodes, killing 3 of the main characters (that were attempting to fix it) while 3 other main characters were transformed into Tatoran, which are more powerful than a Matoran or Turaga but less powerful than a Toa. The charcters who were transformed also changed their names for no apparent reason. Then, they seek vengence on Pridak, due to the fact that it was his fault three of their friends died, as well as other crimes against the workers. However, Pridak uses a security battle ship called "The Darkest One" to silence the heroes, but before he can, 3 new characters arrive to destroy Pridak and save the day. The 3 new characters become part of the cast. While on their way home, they meet a hitchhiker who has a pet Zivon, named Toa Krakua the Zivon Rider (while his Zivon is named Mr. Cuddles). He forces them to give him a ride, but when ToaKrakua asked him why he didn't just ride his pet Zivon, he decides to give them a ride on his Zivon. Toa Krakua the Zivon Rider then demands the characters to make him part of the cast, or else they will be devoured by his Mr. Cuddles. They allow him to live with them, however, YourWorstNightmare plots to get ride of Mr. Cuddles by buying a Kahgarak that will hopefully send the Zivon to the Zone of Darkness. When Toa Krakua the Zivon Rider and Mr. Cuddles come back from destroying the Visorak Horde, YourWorstNightmare, Bo-Bo, and Hooleo use a Kahgarak to attempt to send the Zivon back to the Zone of Darkness. However, the Kahgarak is thrown against a house, and YourWorstNightmare and her partners were captured by Toa Krakua the Zivon Rider, as well as two other main characters that witnessed the event. Then, Eskura Prime and the rest of the cast comes in to see Toa Krakua the Zivon Rider and friends deciding how to dispose of YourWorstNightmare and friends. Eskura Prime and friends believe that Toa Krakua the Zivon Rider is trying to feed their friends to Mr. Cuddles, and a battle breaks out. Meanwhile, Iron Monger went to Vietnam to seek revenge on a Makuta (named Erzahk) who destroyed his homeland by unleashing a giant pig upon it. They fight, but Erzahk tries to absorb Iron Mogner. Before Iron Mogner was fully aborbed, he killed Erzahk while they were merging, transforming him into Makuta of Vietnam. Back at the house, Mr. Cuddles eats the Kahgarak, as well as defeats Eskura Prime's team in one single attack. However, they all come into agreement that Mr. Cuddles was too dangerous, so Toa Krakua the Zivon Rider agreed to put the Zivon on a leash. Later, Makuta of Vietnam comes back to see his friends, but they at first don't reconize him, while YourWorstNightmare saying that he killed Iron Mogner. However, they quickly learned that he was Iron Mogner, and they welcome him back home. Meanwhile, Galactor God of the Stars is obsessed with getting a Tatoran body because he is tired of being a Matoran with only limited powers over stars. He builds a machine, despite the risk of being killed. His friends attempt to get a Toa named Toa of Dancing to talk him out of it, but they quickly learn that he is useless. Galactor god of the stars activates the machine, which explodes that gived out radiation, which transformers him as well as 2 other characters in the room, except for Toa of Dancing, who was thrown into a garbage compactor by the explosion of the machine. Dorks 'r' Us 2 ends a cliffhanger. Recurring Themes Like the orignal, Dorks 'r' Us 2 had a some recurring jokes, however these were meant to stay longer than a few chapters. It was very common in the sequel for characters to transform into Tatoran (in one case, a Tatoran 2, in another case, a Makuta). When this happened, the character would change his name, often to something entirely different. This was because the real members who's names were used for those characters would sometimes change their username, so as to make sure there were no confusions as to which character symbolized which member, Zooplankton made this theme. Usually 3 characters would transform at once. *In Dorks 'r' Us 2, Zooplankton decided to sometimes include battle sequences, sometimes making chapters half comedy, half epic. Also, the cast would be given weapons if they were transformed, adding to the action sequences. *In Chapter 4, ToaKrakua buys a pet turtle named Smith, who has the misfortune of being eaten by the Kahgarak, but was quickly retreived by ToaKrakua. The next chapter, Smith is accidently shot by a laser during a battle, frying the turtle, yet he survived. He was yet again blasted to pieces in the very next chapter. The next chapter, while ToaKrakua was giving him a bath, Smith randomly exploded. This theme is supposed to reoccur in Dorks 'r' Us 3. *Like the orignal, they would sometimes use random words for the purpose of exclamation or to compare something. Cast *Eskura Nuva (transformed into Eskura Prime) *Anoobus god of noobs (transformed into Whiplash, then transformed again into The Question) *YourWorstNightmare *Cordak Blaster (transformed into Iron Monger, then transformed again into Makuta of Vietnam) *The Snake Master *Orange Vesok (killed) *Toa of Dew and Anglerfish (killed) *FrancisoGaraytheRahkshi (killed) *ToaKrakua *Detranix: Master of Evil (transformed into Detranix) *Galactor: God of the Stars (transformed into Helios Nuva-Toa of plasma) *Toa Krakua the Zivon Rider *Toa of Dancing *Bo-Bo the Monkey *Hooleo the Leopard Gecko *Mr. Cuddles the Zivon *Smith the Turtle *Makuta Erzahk *Pridak Trivia *Orignally, 2 other characters named Hoolia and Hoolana were supposed to appear in the sequel, but due to the large amount of guest star characters, there was not enough time to include them. They were meant to be female leopard geckos, and have some connection with Hooleo the leopard gecko. Just like Hooleo, these geckos were to be based on Zooplankton's real pet geckos of the same names. *Orange Vesok, Toa of Dew and Anglerfish, and FrancisoGaraytheRahkshi, were killed in the first chapter, despite being main characters in the orignal Dorks 'r' Us. The reason for this is because the real members were no longer on BZPower. Zooplankton felt that they were only worth portraying in the comedy if they were reading it. Rather then just make them disappear or go to some other location, Zooplankton used to more exciting method of killing them off. Zooplankton says that the same thing will happen in Dorks 'r' Us 3. *Bo-Bo the Monkey, Hooleo the Leopard Gecko, Mr. Cuddles, Smith, and Erzahk were all characters made for the comedy and not guest stars like the rest of the cast. *Because several guest stars would change their username, there would often be confusion to which character is based off of which member. To avoid confusion, and member who's name was changed would transform in the story, usually to a Tatoran, which is supposed to a cross between a Matoran and Toa that was made only for Dorks 'r' Us 2 and is not featured in the canon BIONICLE story. Sometimes, a character would have to transform more than once. *Like the orignal, the 'r' in "Dorks 'r' Us 2" was meant to be capitalized, but the topic automatically made the 'R' lower case for some reason. *Like Dorks 'r' Us, the series suddenly stopped for some unexplained reason. The series will be continued in a third and final sequel. *Smith the turtle's existense in the story was requested by the real member, ToaKrakua. *In chapter 5, YourWorstNightmare remembered how she once did a show with Vamprah. This is a reference to the comedy 'Ask Vamprah', which was written by YourWorstNightmare. *In this comedy, each character's dialogue would have different colored font than other characters. This was made so that readers would be able to reconize characters better. Links Dorks 'r' Us 2 by Zooplankton at BZPower.com Category:Comedies Category:Comedies by Zooplankton